Love For the Craft
by Ryzlow
Summary: This is a quidditch centric but not only quidditch story revolving around my OC chaser Casey please sit down enjoy and feel free to praise, criticise, and ask questions this will take place in 2016 starting at the end of 7th year rated M for sexual situations but no Lemon sorry
1. chapter 1

"So what are you up too?" Jason asked me while we're walking down the hall.

"Going to eat like a normal person." I responded very casually and uncaring.

"But Casey you promised me you would help me out and go on a double date." Jason starts whining.

Now before we go any further you might have some questions all answer a few of the obvious ones. First my name is Casey Oullette pronounced (owl let ah it's french don't ask) I'm 6'0 even with messy blonde hair that has white streaks scattered everywhere in a starburst pattern. I'm an Englishman but am of French heritage I have a light accent due to having pure French heritage. I attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but you probably knew that already. I have a reputation as a little bit of an Ice Prince, I don't date it's a waste of time, I only have one friend in Jason and friend is a stretch, oh and I'm supposed to go professional this year did I forget to mention I play quidditch well I do and I'm a chaser for slytherin it's my last year and the final game is tomorrow against ravenclaw. I know wow not Gryffindor.

Jason is my best friend (A very large stretch) he is a pervert to be honest. He's a decent seeker but he only does it to (and pardon my French) try and get laid. He's of Japanese decent and is quite tall in general at 6'3 which is more outstanding as he does play seeker Jason has dark skin for an asian and has dark blue eyes which are the opposite shade of my ice blue eyes. No he won't be going professional with me. Earlier this week I promised if he could get the snitch within 12 minutes that I would go on a double date with him. He go it in under 5. Anyways sorry I'm sure you're here for the quidditch.

"And Hogsmead (I think you're supposed to capitalize it) is tomorrow Jason why are you worried?" I ask knowing I'm going to regret the question.

"Who said anything about waiting we're going today." Jason stated.

"Please tell me you aren't trying to go for Lexi again." I groan.

"What she's only 3 years older than me and she asked me out." Jason said very enthusiastically

"Then why do you need me?" I question Jason and his sanity.

"Well funny story you see she has a friend who's boyfriend knocked her up a while back and she wanted to show her she's still desirable even pregnant." Jason says. "But she said that if I can do this for her she'll totaly su-" I interrupt him quickly

"Don't need to hear about your vulgar sex life." I state firmly. "But fine let's go." I tell him exasperated as I turn around and walk out.

Now you might be thinking won't the professors stop you normally yes but we are both in 7th year and wewe already passed our NEWT'S yesterday so we have the next week off really Jason and I are only here because of the last quidditch game the day before the feast. Most 7th years have already left.

So me and Jason are walking to Hogsmead Jason blabbering about how he thinks Lexi's finally the one.

We meet up with Lexi Starlit it's her actual name she's of Japanese heritage but is English born. She has lightly bronzed skin with black shoulder length hair in a messy pony tail she's a more free caring person one day at a time no real plan in life.

"Jason glad you could make it I see you brought quiteva catch for my friend Sapphire she just came from America California to be exact isn't she just lovely." Lexi said introducing the now name Sapphire. Who looked I'd guess 6 to 7 months pregnant I'm not really an expert so it's just a guess.

Jason responded a little to quickly "Yeah here's our star chaser Casey he's going pro this year to isn't that cool."

I mentally face palm because he's going to go overboard if II don't fix this because Jason is a great wingman but he doesn't seem to get the concept that if he makes me out to be this perfect guy girls don't want to be with him instead of me. So I interrupt him to save whatever chance he has left with Lexi.

"Yes well how about I take this lovely gem here and we go on a walk and get to know each other see you tonight Jason." I say taking Sapphire's hand and leading her away not expecting to see him till tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.

"You know you don't have to do this." Sapphire said her voice very melodic she would be absolutely stunning if she wasn't pregnant not that I'm saying she's ugly now she's gorgeous with her blonde hair and amber eyes she's also fun sized at what I would guess is 5'2.

"I won't lie and say I know because I do I made a bet with Jason it's the only reason I'm here." I say casually

She looks sad for a second before smiling at me with very white teeth. "Well at least you're honest." She said laughing it was a little deeper than I expected but not like it was a guys laugh which tends to be obnoxious.

"Don't sell yourself to short I mean while being pregnant isn't the most attractive thing you more than make up for it." I reply with out any change in my bored attitude.

"Your not very good at cheering me up if you can't at least look like you mean it you know." She said huffing.

"Sorry love I don't really ever do emotions I'm very blunt and very blank." I say shrugging.

There was some silence before Sapphire's stomach rumbled. she blushed looking thoroughly embarrassed.

I smile just a bit and say "Come on lets go get some snacks I hear the best chocolate is in honeydukes." My voice somewhat lighter.

She beams up at me dragging me off to get said chocolate. I roll my eyes and my blank look settling on my facial features once again.

We spent over 2 hours talking, eating, and walking around. I dropped her off at Lexi's house which is only a few miles from Hogsmead. When she opened the door we heard someone fall. Lexi stood up only covered in a blanket.

"Oh Sapphire I didn't think you'd be home tonight." Lexi exclaimed. Jason standing up behind her giving a death glare.

"It's not like I have the money to rent a room." Sapphire said.

"Casey could have rented you to one." Jason said still glaring at me.

"Sorry Jason I don't do pregnant women," I say, "No offense." I finish a second later.

"I wouldn't let you," Sapphire says before finishing a second later, "No offense." Her tone very playful.

I shrug before walking off waving my hand while turned around so I don't know what happened besides Jason flipping me off.

"Remember why you're getting any." I call back still waving.

I continue my walk all the way to the head boy's and girl's quarters

"Orange juice." I say and it swings open sometimes simplicity is the best

I fall asleep ready to get to the final game of the school season.

Okay thanks for reading first I apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling but I don't think I made any of those

Second did you enjoy the little breaks I took to explain some situations I won't be doing alot but for the first like ten chapters there's a lot of background information you'll need to know and I thought that this was the best way of doing it

Third this will be quidditch centric not just quidditch but there will be no dark lord or mass murdering groups

fourth I just graduated high school but I'm only 17 so I'm waiting two years till I go to collage so daily updates are what I'm planning

Fifth while this isn't an SYOC I will still need lots of characters so if you want message me and I'll send you a form it can be anything from a player to a love interest to a manager to a fan. It can be for any country you can even make a team for any country I'll start with Casey being in the UK league but who knows where this will go

6th I don't know have fun and also if you wan't to know any history behind any character or team in this story let me know and I might do a chapter on the background if it's requested enough it can be through p.m or a review

Finally any help towards punctuation is very much appreciated I tend to really mess that up tilltill next time

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath as I stepped on to the pitch. I rarely ever got nervous so it was weird to feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"And here comes slytherin's team of beaters Trish Kaine and April Riley," "Keeper Jonathan Johnson," "Seeker Jason Parsons," "And the Chaser line of Jaden Click, Abbey Jordon, and their captain Casey Oullette." I heard the announcer Bobby Reid call out.

"And here come the claws ladies and gentlemen Beaters Rejina Johnson and Abigail Smith," "Keeper Scott Halls," "Seeker Jeremy Shnider," "And their Chaser line made up of Jerry Heart, May Tompson, and their captain James Phipps." Bobby finished introducing the teams.

(Quick note I'm sorry but I'll be doing the entire match through Casey's point of view this match but if you want it from the announcer's perspective third person essentially let me know any ways on to the quidditch.)

"Alright Captains shake hands." Our quidditch professor and ref Mr. Jordan said.

"Good luck out there today." James said cheerfully as we shook hands.

I stared blankly at him in return put off by said cheerfulness it's nothing new James has always been sickeningly cheerful but I still didn't like it.

I mounted my Centurion 4 I like Italian craftsmanship the best and waited... and waited... and boom I was off like a cannon as soon as the whistle was blown. I snatched up the quaffel and took off like a rocket the wind in my face stung my eyes but after 6 years of practice I was able to keep my eyes open. I saw a bludger heading for me so I pivoted mid flight to avoid it and I saw Abbey and Jordan shoot passed me I passed to Jordan who got in front of Abbey and they charged forwards and I followed suit Jordan literally just dropped it to where Abbey who was just low enough grabbed it and shot it or at least everyone thought she did she actually faked the shot and held the quaffel out to the side and I grabbed it to shoot it in and it traveled with precision though the middle of the left hoop.

The whistle blew once again and James took the quaffel and just sat there I was confused till I saw Schnider diving so I made to cut him off I got in front of him only to realize that there was no snitch. They faked me out luckily our keeper saved the quaffel.

I berated my self for falling for such an elementary tactic as I flew to join up with the rest of the chasers but a bludger came out of nowhere and clipped my arm and it hurt I was not happy. Luckily there was no major injury but man would it be bruised tomorrow and sore today.

I didn't make it up there but abbey shot it clean through the middle hoop.

They game started once again and this time I charged in elbowing James as I took the quaffel and just launched it right away bouncing off the left hoops ring and in I was pissed. I faintly heard the crowd screaming loulouder than normal. I thoght it was because of the shot I just made but it was because Schnider had just fallen for the classic Wronskei feint that Jason had set up. Jason then took off towards us and I saw the snitch go by me a second before Jason and then I saw the bludger and didn't even think I flew into the bludger chest first to keep it from hitting Jason and I went spiralling out of control an crashed to the ground. I was faintly aware of the chanting from the slytherin stand I was in way to much pain. Jason came down to me smirking holding the snitch.

"So oh fearless leader need a hand?" Jason asks extending his hand out.

I just give him a blank look and grab his hand where he then helps me stand up.

"So you good?" Jason asks

"Oh yeah just hurts to breath you know nothing big." I spit out sarcastically. Jason just laughs.

I was realised out of the med room the day of the feast so I got packed up had a quick dinner celebrated the quidditch cup win and regretted not winning the house cup.

I took the train home where I met up with the manager of the team I'm choosing to sign with which would Liam Alkerson Manager of the Kenmare Kestrals I don't know maybe I'm just a green kind of guy even though my favorite xolor is silver but whatever. I signed the dotted line and went into the team apartment my new home for the foreseeable future.

Sorry this chapter is shorter I just wanted to give you q glimpse of the main "plot" and show you a brief quidditch match the rest will be much longer but feel free to tell me how I did an where to improve thank you for reading and until next time


End file.
